eastanimeclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Supers
Simply put, a super is a person who ''super''natural powers over an element or energy. Several supers have become famous for the hero work, or otherwise infamous for their turn to the dark side. A particularly extreme version of a super is known as a god, who's powers are so numerous, they border on reality warping. It should be noted that not all supers are human. Common Super Types Supers are split into groups based off what power they have. Because powers are extremely numerous, not all will be listed, but some of the more common super types are listed below. Sparklers Supers with power over lightning and electricity. Their powers stem from the ability to move electrons from one atom to the next. Symptoms of being a sparkler include hair sticking up on end, a tendency to shock people, and an electro magenetic field around you that may affect certain electronics. Two artifacts of doom have been known to change people into sparklers. The first artifact is known as Thor's Hammer, and is currently in possesion of a heroic super known as Litening Girl. It is a large hammer roughly 5 ft in length and with a head approximately 15 pounds. This artifact can be used as both a blunt weapon and as a makeshift stun gun. The second is known as Zeus's Lightning bolt, though the whearabouts of this artifact are unknown. Witches see witch. Aquarians Aquarians have power over water and water based liquids. It is commonly accepted that Aquarians get their power from a certain amount of telepathic energy naturally produced by the brain. This energy comes out at a specific wavelenth that only affects water based substances. The results of this power are quite dramatic, often ranging between simple party tricks to the ability to cause flash floods. More skilled aquarians have the ability freeze liquids on command or "bend' the blood of another person, though the act of doing so has been outlawed. Pyrotechnics Pyrotechnics use the same telpathic energy Aquarians use, but in a differnet matter, while aquarians can only control water, pyrotechnics can produce fire. The energy is used to violently shake each individual molecule of the target subject, creating friction and eventually igniting the target in question. Attempts to hold this energy within a person mind can cause them to spontaneously combust from the inside out. Pyrotechnics are often sent to Pyrotechnic Rehab, where they learn to control their powers. Pyrotechnics have the potential to become some of the most dangerous supers around. Capes ''Capes ''have power over their own bodies. This means they have the ability to lift heavy objects, run at super-sonic speeds, and as the title would suggest fly. This is often considered the "default" setting for most supers, as they're is much overlap between these and other supers. Bricks The most visible type of super, bricks are ususually larger than most people, and very often have oddly colored skin. Some bricks have a tough, rock like skin. More extremes versions of the brick often have trouble adjusting to society due to their looks. At some point during the 2010's, millions of bricks actually fought against discrimination in what is often called the "Rock Rights Movement". Botanians These people can directly control the cells of plants and provoke them to grow faster or wilt. The weakest botanists have the ability to wiggle grass, meanwhile the strongest of the botanists can cause full grown trees to sprout instantaneously. Many botanians become environmentalists or farmers, for obvious reasons. Botanians are also very likely to either befriend or become witches, as the two share similar interests and can provide a mutualistic relationship with each other. Notes *One does not actually need to be born with powers to be a super. Lightning strikes, nuclear waste, certain drugs, extra-terrestrial intervention, holy intervention, and becomin vegan can all lead to one gaining a power. *Overlap is fairly common when it comes to superhero types. *One can be a super, but not a super hero. Plenty of supers use their powers for their own personal use, while other actually become super-villains Category:Subcultures Category:Supers